


Wherever You Go, I'll Follow

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Delusions, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, No Slash, No Smut, Pneumonia, Sick Spock (Star Trek), Sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A mission goes wrong when a planet said to be uninhabited, is in fact, habitated. Can they survive until help comes?Hurt/Sick!Spock, Worried!Kirk/McCoy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Wherever You Go, I'll Follow

Some days had James T. Kirk wondering why he was stuck with the most of the field missions. He knew he was Captain and all that, but at times he wondered if his assignments could be completed by Ensigns. This mission in particular had made him uneasy, though that's something he'd never admit. It was seemingly simple, he, Spock and Bones were supposed to beam down the uninhabited planet to gather information on what life grows there. Still, he saw no need for him to have to go, as well.

He tried telling Spock that the three of them going down there was ridiculous. That there were people on board who were capable of doing it, but all that got him was a "It's protocol, Captain." out of the Vulcan. So, he decided there was no point in arguing in a one-sided argument. Jim laid awake on his bed in his quarters. They were supposed to beam down at 1500 hours but sleep didn't come easily for him some nights.. 

Groaning, he laid on his stomach and pulled the pillow over his head. If sleep didn't come soon, then tomorrow would feel way longer than it had to. He would dread existing if he let that happened. He didn't know how long he had laid like that, but soon an uneasy sleep had come.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Much to his dismay, 1500 hours came a lot faster than it should've. Jim stretched before getting ready for what easily could've been avoided. As much as he wanted to stand there and pout all day, he had a job that needed to be done. Jim left his quarters before making his way to the warp pad. Already awaiting him was Spock and Doctor McCoy.

"You look like crap." Of course, the first choice of words to come out of Bones' mouth.

Jim briefly rubbed his eyes before adding, "Gee, thanks. I guess we live in the day and age where 'good morning' no longer suffices as a proper greeting." He found himself letting out a dry laugh, which to no surprise eased the Doctor's concern.

"Cut the crap, Jim. How long did you sleep last night?" 

"At least, four hours," He began before McCoy's expression fell, "But it's not that I didn't try to! I couldn't." He added quickly. The last thing he needed was to be sent to medical for no real reason. Bones would try and medicate him for the smaller stuff sometimes, he swore.

Now it was Spock's turn to add in,"Captain, if you are feeling anxious, I can assure you that there is nothing to be worried about. This is a simple mission and we've done many like it before."

"I'm just a bit uneasy, that's all." He defended, a bit too quickly. Spock and McCoy seemed to share the same facial expression but both said nothing further. Jim wasn't sure if their lack of words made him feel better or if they made him feel more anxious about going. It didn't matter now, in a simple beam of light, they were down on the planet's surface.

The planet's terrain consisted of mostly thick vegetation, save for some open fields and rivers. It reminded Jim of Earth for the most part. The grass was a natural bright green; the sky was a beautiful light blue without a cloud insight. The water was so clear that you could see the rocks suffer from the water's rippling effect. The planet's flowers were a great variety of colors that were pleasing to the eye.. It was truly a sight to behold. That's what made it even harder for Jim to believe such a beautiful planet had no lifeforms other than plants. He must've been taking in the sight for too long before he felt a hand on his shoulder giving him a light shake.

"You okay there, Jim? Spock and I called your name at least twice." McCoy spoke, his tone trying to wave off concern.

He cleared his throat before nodding, "Yes! I'm okay. Just look at this place, Bones. Isn't it gorgeous?" He certainly thought so, but the Doctor half-rolled his eyes.

"What would be gorgeous is if you would hurry up so we can get this over with." 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." He replied, allowing McCoy and Spock to lead him away from the open field they had beamed down to. He was led into the forest, which grew darker the further and further they walked away from the open field. The forest was beautiful, but he much prefer the open area they were just in. Hopefully, whatever samples they were collecting were easy to obtain. He couldn't deal with having to spend the night in the dark forest, but they certainly were packed for such an instance. After walking for what felt like forever with everlasting silence, he spoke up,

"How long have we been walking?" He hated whining just as much as the other person, but this felt ridiculous.

"Approximately 72.3 minutes, Captain." 

That response only elicited a groan out of him.

"Where are we even going?! Why couldn't they have beamed us closer??" He groaned again, stopping in his tracks. He rested his hand against a tree for support.

"Jim, would you quit being such a baby? They couldn't because something was interfering with the signal! Suck it up and let's continue." The Doctor replied with sass. 

"Fine. But can't we rest a minute? If I walk any further my legs are going to fall off." 

Spock merely raised an eyebrow,"Captain, I do not believe your legs are going to 'fall off' if we continue to walk. It is wise that we complete the rest of the walk while there is still sunlight." God dammit, he hated when Spock had a point.

"Alright, alright! I'll suck it up."

They continued their trek through the thick forestation. Again, they fell into silence which made Kirk feel uneasy. They were walking for maybe another 10-15 minutes, but it already had felt like forever. However, a low rustling noise broke Jim from his train of thought. He ignored it as it must've been a gentle breeze somewhere off in the distance. But when the rustling grew louder, he felt himself begin to panic.

"Do you guys hear that?" He asked, stopping in his tracks. This got both of the other men to listen and stop, as well. Before they could give a proper reaction, a large creature had emerged from within the bushes. It was unlike anything, he had ever seen before. It appeared with the built of a jaguar, but it had the claws of a bear. He was too busy being frozen in fear before he heard a phaser being fired. Suddenly, the creature dropped and their was a hand on his shoulder shaking him.

"Are you crazy? That thing isn't going to be stunned for long, we need to move NOW." McCoy barked, shaking Jim back to reality. Jim's lack of words were replaced by him beginning to run, his men not too far behind. The beast had to be on their trail because they heard its angry roar getting closer and closer. There wasn't any time for navigating and Jim was certain he had just gotten them lost. They ran as fast as they could before being stopped in their tracks by a cliff. 

"You've got to be kidding me." Jim stated, looking down at what had to be a 40 foot drop. There was no way to tell how big the drop actually was. Before any of them could add-in, the beast had caught up to them. "Guys, we're going to have to jump." He decided impulsively.

" _What?_ " McCoy asked, incredulous, "That's a huge fall down!" Unfortunately, this wasn't the time to argue. He jumped down into the water, the impact stinging his skin. He wasn't sure how deep the jump led him into the water, but he swam up as fast as he could. Surely enough, Bones and Spock followed his leap of faith.

Once they were all accounted for, his body finally caught up to the fact that the water was freezing.

"Come on. We need to get out before someone catches their death." McCoy instructed swimming for the nearby shore. After about ten minutes of swimming, they all reached solid land. McCoy groaned and looked at their now wet supplies.

"Is everyone alright??" McCoy asked, his Doctor's instincts kicking in.

"I am!" That comment got him a bop on the back of the head," Ow!"

"Next time, don't jump without thinking first!!" McCoy scolded, before turning the the seemingly quiet Vulcan.

"Are you okay, Spock?" He asked, silently noting how the 1st was holding his arm close to his chest, presumably in defense. Bones slowly walked over to where the Vulcan sat silently, but Spock instantly drew back. "I'm going to be gentle, but I need to see, Spock." The Vulcan nodded before letting the Doctor see. The blue sleeve was rolled back gently to reveal a broken arm.

"Jesus. Look what happens when you're reckless, Jim. People get hurt." McCoy stated, frowning. He wasn't sure if he could set a bone now, with all the equipment wet.

Spock began to speak, his tone a bit quieter than usual, "Doctor, it is alright. It is merely--" Spock began to speak, his tone a bit quieter than usual.

"It's not alright. I can tell you're in pain, Spock. I'm positive I can't set your bone because whatever we have probably short circuited." Bones said running a hand over his face.

Jim groaned in frustration, "I'm sorry but we weren't going to be able to fight that creature, Bones. Your stun kept it down for maybe ten seconds. That was the highest stun setting! We were lucky we only escaped with a minor injury. It's a lot better than being dead." That response only caused McCoy to stare at him with an angry glare. Only James T. Kirk would try and defend his recklessness.

"Perhaps it is wise we move away from the water. The creature may be able to locate us if we remain here." Spock stated, 

"Good idea, Commander. Let's get a move on." Jim stated helping his friend stand. McCoy felt like protesting but what good would it serve, they had a point. If they stood there, they were more than likely to be found again. Sucking it up, the soaked men continued to trek into the forest, only further submerging themselves into the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> From my knowledge, dropping into water from very high can kill you but I think 40 feet is not too high to kill anyone, but high enough for someone to break a bone. I made them lucky and only injured Spock. Oops....  
> The next chapter will pick up during night time :)


End file.
